Mixing Potions and Gods
by Shakespeares Whore
Summary: Sequel to The Arrow Mix Up, HD Slash and MPreg. A little goddess decides she wants to have some fun, so she plays with two of the God faviorates, and insanity insues


Pairing: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Blaise, Ron/Pansy

Disclaimers: Harry and Draco and crew belong to J.K. and her publishers and such, so please please don't sue me, cause I'm a poor college student with no money, no job so I have no hopes of ever paying you if you do. So be kind?

* * *

Authors Notes: Yes well… this is a sequel to The Arrow Mix Up… Kind of… It's based on the events that occurred then, so no killing me… and if you don't like MPreg then don't read it. And yet again I shamelessly made up the personalities of the Gods that I use, unlike last time thou they are all real gods, so you can actually look them up and yell at me if I get the stuff wrong. And I fully blame this fic on Gaia… she's the one who put it into my head to begin with… and then I couldn't get it out of my head.

"Oh. My. God. This is not possible. How can this happen? I mean it doesn't make sense. Did you know this could happen?" Bright green eyes fell on a head of bushy hair that was currently in a book.

"Well… No. This has never happened before Harry. At least I can't find anything that says it has." Hermione gave a sympathetic look at Harry who was nervously pacing back and forth.

"Harry, stop. You'll wear a hole in the floor." Blaise Zabini walked into the room from the kitchen, holding two drinks.

Hermione stood up and grabbed one of the drinks, a diamond flashing on her finger. She quickly took a sip and clucked her tongue at her husband, "Love, he can't drink alcohol. You can't give him this." She took the drink and went back to her chair at the table. Blaise chuckled and went to sit next to her.

Ron stood up from his chair on the other side of the room, and moved towards his wife holding out his hand. "Well this is defiantly an interesting situation."

Pansy smiled and took the outreached hand. "It really is. Oh but the twins will be thrilled." Rubbing her own swollen womb with her free hand.

While everyone else was chatting about the miracle Harry grumbled. This was highly unfair, before his eyes popped open and stared wildly at his four friends, who were currently sitting around in his living room. "What is Draco going to say? He was so excited the other day. How the hell am I going to tell him?"

"Tell who what babe?" Draco sauntered in to the room and took in the group in front of him. "Pansy, Ron, Blaise, Hermione. Nice to see you all here. Actually it's a very good thing you all are here. Harry will need some help bringing in everything from the car."

Harry's eyes bugged. "You went shopping with out me?"

"Well kind of." Draco blushed, "I just was on my way home from the grocery store and I saw this cute store… and I just couldn't help myself."

Harry groaned. "Love, before we go get the things from the car we have something to talk about first."

"Harry it can't be anything more important than the groceries and the things that I got, I want to show you all…"

"Draco I'm pregnant."

Draco's jaw dropped. "That's not possible. You can't be pregnant… How is this possible? I mean I was the one…"

"I know, I know… Something happened. I don't know how."

"When we got the potion Harry, we decided that I would take it. I mean I'm the only one who's supposed to be pregnant here!"

A peal of silver giggles erupted in the room. All talking ceased, and the eyes of all six adults widened in shock. Pansy and Hermione stared at each other, Harry and Draco stood unmoving in shock and Ron and Blaise were looking around the room wildly.

"Eris! What did you do!" Sounded a soft feminine voice.

The giggles erupted again. "Nothing..." A little girl appeared in the middle of the room, rolling around in fits of laughter in mid air. She was wearing a yellow tunic and skirt and simply could not stop laughing. Next to the young girl shimmered in a woman, she stood and glared daggers at the laughing young girl.

"You do know Cupid and Aphrodite aren't going to be happy with you don't you Eris? If they both weren't so busy they'd be here now."

All the woman got in response was harder laughter. She sighed into her hand and shook her head.

Harry finally got his voice back and groaned into his lovers shoulder. "Oh no, not again."

The woman looked up at Harry and Draco. "I'm really very sorry about this. She is generally given free rein but not with the Gods favorites. She's not even supposed to be here, in this country even."

Hermione with her normal curiosity piped in. "Who exactly are you?"

The woman smiled. "I am Demeter, and this," she gestured at the still laughing young girl, "is Eris."

With her normal grace and pose Hermione smiled and opened her mouth to begin asking the questions that even after four years of her meeting with Morphiana that had been left unanswered when Blaise put a hand over her mouth and smiled softly at her. He whispered in here ear, "Dearest, now would not be the right time for that."

She glared at him but sat back silently.

Demeter smiled down at Eris. "I believe that is quite enough of that." She gestured her hand and the young Goddess stopped laughing.

"You know Demeter you ruin all my fun." Eris mumbled and pulled at Demeter's elaborately simple tan toga.

Demeter smoothed out her skirt and put her hands on her hips. "Eris tell them what you did!"

Eris grumbled a response and moved around uncomfortable in the same spot, as if she was unsure on solid ground.

"What was that dear? I'm afraid that they couldn't hear understand a word that just came out of your mouth."

"The young Goddess let out an exasperated breath. "Fine. You two were kissing and getting undressed like your lives depended on it, so you weren't paying much attention to anything else. So your drink," she pointed at Draco who was rapidly turning red, "was the one that had the potion in it," she giggled. "Your drink had just the regular stuff," she moved her finger over to Harry whose face had gone crimson; "you know the stuff that smells really bad. That one," she turned to face Hermione, before spinning back around to look at the still shocked pair, "said that you shouldn't have any of that stuff anymore, the drink she has smells like the same stuff as what you guys had that night."

Demeter coughed. "Get back on track Eris."

Eris glared at the older Goddess and stuck her tongue out. "Any way, so you two weren't paying attention to anything but each other, so I'm actually quite surprised that you remembered to drink the stuff at all. But so I just mixed the two drinks and poof!" She sat cross legged in the air and floated over to Draco and Harry, "Of course you," the Goddess poked her finger at Harry's nose, "almost ruined everything by saying that you didn't want to. But then he made you change your mind, so it's really all his fault when you think about it." She started to laugh again.

"Eris go home! Cupid and Aphrodite are waiting to for you." Demeter spoke softly but firmly.

"Yes Eris, come home. We need to have a chat, you and I." A beautiful smooth contralto voice floated through the room in a tone that promised punishment.

At the sound of the melodious voice Eris stopped laughing and paled, and with a small wave and a soft, "Sorry… sort of…" The small Goddess popped out of the room.

Demeter smiled and began to say "Goodbye" when Hermione stopped her with a "Wait!" the Goddess turned smiled and said, "Yes dear?"

"As you are the Goddess of Fertility, would you, I mean could you check to make sure their babies will be okay?"

"Of course I can." The Goddess slit her eyes at Hermione, "You know if you want to that child of your own dear, tonight would be the perfect time."

Hermione blushed and Blaise looked at his wife hungrily. He stood up and moved to drag her out to their own house, when Hermione stopped him. "Love, we'll have plenty of time for that later. When else am I going to be able to see a Goddess do a prenatal check up?" Blaise sat down grumpily.

Demeter walked over to Harry and Draco. "Gentlemen, I'm going to ask you to sit down and lift up your shirts.

The two blushing men moved to the couch that was behind them, sat down and lifted up their shirts. Demeter first went to Draco and put a hand over his stomach. A pale yellow aura shown and the Goddess smiled. Several other colors appeared a variety of blues and reds simmered across the yellow light. She looked up at Draco and smiled. "Congratulations, she's very healthy, but she'll be a handful when she grows older."

Draco chuckled as he let out a breath of relief.

Demeter moved over to Harry, doing the same thing, showing the aura, however the aura that appeared was again a pale yellow. She let out a surprised gasp, but kept going. Harry shot her a confused look. The other colors that flickered across the pale yellow were blues and greens. "Harry, your son will grow up to be full of spirit. He's very healthy. But…"

Harry and Draco glared at the Goddess. "But? But what? What is wrong?"

Demeter totally un-pulsed by the glares that she was receiving, waved her hand over Draco again, the yellow aura and the blues and reds, appeared again. She chuckled. "Oh well, nothing is wrong. You're just having twins."

"What do you mean we're having twins? We can't be having twins. They are both in separate wombs!" Harry exclaimed. Draco gaped. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"It is a tad unusual to be sure, but your children will be born the same day and they will have slightly similar features, but they will be twins. Of course your entire situation is unusual, but when you're dealing with the Goddess of Chaos that's not to be unexpected." Demeter smiled demurely. "Now I've really got to go, you should go to a doctor, I'm sure you've got one already lined up, just tell him that you Harry accidentally drank from Draco's glass and I'm sure that will pacify him or her. I'll come by in a few months to check on all of you." She waved goodbye and shimmered out of the room.

"Well. Now that we've got that settled, I think we'll leave you two to… ah… discuss the situation." Blaise said standing up from his chair, and taking Hermione's hand and practically pulled her out of the house.

"Bye guys! I'll call you later tomorrow ok?" Hermione said as she walked out the front door.

"Well we best be going too. Like Blaise said you two have a lot to talk about." Ron said, and gently helped his wife off the chair that she was sitting in.

Pansy smiled, "If you need any of my books you're welcome to them. I'll see you both later!" She waved and followed Ron out the door.

* * *

Four months after their initial visit with the Goddess' Demeter and Eris:

"This is so unfair. I can't believe this happened to me. Why is this happening to me? I should be waited on hand and foot, not sitting next to my also very pregnant husband." Draco wailed.

"You know what love? I didn't ask for this either. But think of it this way. If this hadn't happened you would have been as big as Pansy." Harry pointed out to the vain side of his husband as they sat in the waiting room of the maternity ward in St. Mungo's Hospital.

Ron glared at Harry as he walked into the room with a cup of coffee, "She's been beautiful through out the entire pregnancy."

"I never said she wasn't Ron. Why are you out here anyway? I thought you were going to be in there with her?"

Ron flushed. "She… ah… kicked me out. She kept yelling and the doctors thought it would be better if I wasn't in there for the last bit."

Draco snickered. "That's great. She kicked you out! Nicely done Pans."

Harry lightly slapped his lovers arm as he tried to hide his own laughter by clucking his tongue at Draco. Draco looked affronted that Harry had even mock hit him. "I can't believe you hit me! You are so abusive." He crossed his arms and turned away to talk to Hermione, who was sitting on the other side of him and almost equally pregnant. She was about three months gone and had just finished her morning sickness, to Blaise's immense relief, though he'd never say that out loud. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at Draco, and took his hand. Draco put up no resistance, even though he was still continuing to 'ignore' Harry.

"So Hermione, how're you doing today?"

"Well Draco, I'm doing just fine thanks and yourself?"

"Oh well, my husbands being an insufferable prat, I had so hoped he'd grow out of that at one point but… what can I do?" He let out a withering sigh.

"I know exactly how you feel hun."

At that Blaise went from sitting comfortably, lounging in the chair next to his wife, to sitting as straight as a bolt looking a tad wild eyed, as though he expected a tirade to explode at any moment. "Have I done something?" He looked cautiously at Hermione.

"No sweetheart you haven't, but you do tend to be a tad, jumpy and slightly overprotective." She patted his thigh, "But its ok, I still love you."

He relaxed back into the chair, looking like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder.

For several minutes the group sat there (or in Ron's case pacing madly in front of everyone) and just chatted. The whole Weasley clan showed up, during those few moments, and Molly chastised her son for not being in there with his wife, to which he could say nothing, only become paler than he had been.

Then two doctors came out asking for Ron, who very nervously followed them into the rooms. The group waited around making small talk for twenty minutes before Molly and Arthur were called in. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Is everything alright?"

Everyone turned around to see Pansy's parents, and every single mouth dropped. Draco stood up. "Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson. What a pleasure to see you here. We are assuming everything went fine. She had a bit of a fit towards the end and kicked Ron out of the room, but…"

He cut off when he saw Ron walk out of the hall with a huge grin on his face. "I have two sons. Mark and John. I have sons." Everyone was thrilled. Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson went up to him and Mr. Parkinson shook his hand.

"Is my daughter okay? Can we go see her?" Mrs. Parkinson seemed almost apprehensive.

"Of course you can. They'll have moved the twins to the maternity ward. We'll take them home tomorrow, but you can go see them now." The proud father took his mother-in-law first to see Pansy and then to see her grandchildren and everyone followed them.

* * *

"Well every thing seems to be in order. Everything will be fine. You can lower your shirts now."

Draco and Harry obediently lowered their shirts and smiled at the benevolent face of Demeter. "Thank you again Demeter. For doing this that is. We really appreciate this." Harry said.

"Well it's the least I can do after what Eris did. Besides, Aphrodite would be very put out at me if I didn't do these. I don't particularly enjoy getting yelled at by her, she has a very piercing voice."

The two men chuckled and smiled again at the Goddess. "Well, I defiantly like this more than the pokes and prods that the medi-wizard does." Draco stated. Then the phone rang, he got up to get it, struggling for a few seconds before he managed to get off the couch.

"Hello… Hi Blaise… WHAT! … Are you serious? …. No we'll be there in seconds flat…. I don't care about that…. Fine…. We'll be there as soon as we can… Yah alright… ok… Stay calm Blaise the doctors will make sure everything's alright…. We'll be right over…. Bye." Draco looked over at Harry with wild eyes. "Harry we have to go to the hospital now."

"Why love? What's wrong?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't really been paying attention; he'd been in a conversation with Demeter.

"Hermione's gone into labor early."

They said a quick goodbye to the Goddess and one last thank you before they rushed out of the house. It took them fifteen minutes to get to St. Mungo's instead of the normal thirty. The baby was three months early. They hoped beyond hope that nothing was wrong. They ran as fast as they could to the maternity ward, ignoring the looks from the other people in the hospital. When they got to the hall they saw Blaise looking like death warmed over. He looked up as he heard the foot steps of Harry and Draco.

"OH thank the Gods. I'm sorry to have to call you. No one else could come soon enough. Ron and Pansy will be here in an hour, once they get Ginny over to watch the twins, and then her parents are at a dentistry conference and won't be here till tomorrow."

"No Blaise its no problem what so ever. Really. Just tell us how she's doing. Both of them." Draco put out a hand on his long time friends shoulder and gently moved him to a chair.

"They won't tell me much of anything. Just that I can't be in there with her. I wish I could be there to hold her hand." Blaise collapsed. His face fell into his hands and couldn't stop the silent tears.

"Blaise, I'm sure they're doing fine. They are wizards after all. And birthing techniques have improved over the last decade." Harry did his best to sound sure and not show the immense worry he had for the baby. It wasn't exactly a good thing to have the child born right after the second trimester was over.

Time went by, and Ron and Pansy joined the small group. They waited about two hours after the second couple came until a Doctor came out to talk to Blaise. He was pulled to the side and left the friends sitting worried and anxious to find out if everything turned out alright. Suddenly Ron sat up straight and smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an Extendable Ear. Harry chuckled and took one end and threw it in the general direction of where Blaise and the Doctor had gone. The two couples then leaned in over the Ear to hear what was being said.

"… she's in intensive care now Mr. Zabini. Only you and any immediate family will be able to see her. That includes your parents as well as your wife's. She'll be in there for at least a few weeks. We want to make sure that she'll be able to live outside the womb."

"My baby will be in intensive care for at the least a few weeks." Blaise sounded to be in shock. "We will be able to sit with her though right? Me and 'Mione?"

"Yes of course Mr. Zabini."

"Can our friends go see my wife now? Is she able to take visitors? I know they are all worried about her."

"Of course they can. She's currently in recovery. If they can wait a half hour, they'll be able to join you in there."

"Thank you Doctor."

"My pleasure Mr. Zabini."

The two couples that were listening intently heard footsteps and very quickly tried to hide the ear, unsuccessfully, Blaise rounded the corner holding up the other side with an amused grin on his face. "Are we still in third year?" He laughed and the rest of the group joined in. After they had all calmed down Blaise was still grinning. "I have a daughter named Mirella. As I'm sure you heard you can go see 'Mione a little later."

A tension was removed from the atmosphere and they all settled down into a calm state. They all went in to congratulate Hermione on a brilliant delivery and offered help when needed.

* * *

Harry and Draco awoke at the same time, over the past few months it hadn't been unusual but this time it was different. They were in pain. They had had cramps before they had gone to bed, but again that wasn't unusual, so they hadn't paid it any attention. But this pain was intense. It suddenly hit them what was going on.

"Oh gods." They both moaned at the same time. Harry looked over at his husband. "We're going to have to Floo over. We don't have the time to drive, nor are we in the condition to do so."

"Right, I'll call Blaise and 'Mione and have them call Ron and Pansy. Its still pretty early," Draco looked at the clock and it read 11:15, "yeah, I'll call them and tell them to get their asses over to the hospital."

Harry nodded and grabbed his mobile, "I'll call the doctor."

"Hello Blaise?"

"Dr. Williams please."

"Blaise we're going into labor. We'll…"

"Hello Dr. Its Harry Potter, we've begun contractions…"

"Gods Blaise, now is not the time to argue about it…"

"Its about 10 minutes between each one yes…"

"Blaise just meet us at the hospital, Harry's calling…"

"We were going to Floo over. Is that alright? …"

"Just call Ron after we hang up…"

"Thank you Dr. We'll see you soon."

"Bye Blaise."

After the two conversations ended they had another contraction and waited for it to be over before they went to the fireplace.

"_Incendio"_ Draco lit a fire and put in a pellet and they watched the fire go from red-orange to green. Each man grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped inside the fireplace, then shouted "ST. MUNGO'S MATERNITY!"

And they stepped out of the fire into the maternity ward of St. Mungo's. Dr. Williams was waiting for them and escorted them to the delivery room that they would be in.

"Now gentlemen, since this is a rather unorthodox situation. Since no one expected you to go into labor at the same time, I've called for another of the hospitals best male birth experts and he'll be looking after Harry's birth. I'll be working with Draco since I've worked with him slightly longer if you don't mind Harry."

"Not at all. Just make the pain stop."

Dr. Williams chuckled and turned around as a nurse entered the room. "Dr. there are a few highly agitated people looking for your patients, shall I let them in before the birth or shall I have them wait?"

He looked at Draco and Harry who were holding hands and looking at each other before another contraction racked their body. "No nurse, I think you should have them wait there, explain that they are just about to give birth."

"Yes Doctor." She then left to tell the four friends.

When the door opened again it was William's associate Dr. Rutledge. He introduced himself to Harry and then not five seconds after that the nurses determined that the birth was about to begin.

The whole thing took about two hours, Harry gave birth first, very closely followed by Draco. The happy couple was presented with a very healthy son and daughter. They were named James and Arietta. Everyone was thrilled. Blaise, Hermione, Ron and Pansy were allowed in at that point to 'ooh' and 'aww' at the new twins.

Harry leaned over to kiss his husband. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry. We'll have fun raising these two don't you think?

"Yes we will, we'll have help from everyone, and they'll have ours."

The two lovers sighed happily and promptly fell asleep with their children in their arms.

* * *

Several years later found Harry, Draco, James and Arietta three years older and in their house. The twins were playing in the living room and Harry and Draco were working in their office with the door open.

When they heard three peals of laughter instead of the two that they were used to, the two men looked at each other and panicked. They rushed into the room to see the young Goddess Eris floating around the room playing with the twins. Demeter shimmered in and chuckled. "Well, its not as bad as I though it would be."

"What do you mean!" Harry said.

"Oh, well I had just assumed that it was in their nature to be a hand full, but apparently Eris has other plans in mind. She's made your children her personal faviorates. Eventually I'm sure she has plans to take in Hermione and Blaise's children, and Pansy and Ron's as well." Demeter smiled again and rested her head on her hand.

"Oh Merlin." Draco couldn't believe it. "So we've got the prodigies of the Goddess of Chaos for children."

"Pretty much. She'll come home later. You don't need to worry about the twins though; they'll be fine with her. Bye." Demeter shimmered out once again, leaving Harry and Draco slightly defeated, before they sighed and walked back to their office.

* * *

No group of parents was more surprised than Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Pansy and Hermione were, when they found out that their first born's had gone into not Gryffindor or Slytherin, but Ravenclaw.

They were all extremely bright and best of friends. Of course they had all been brought up together and were all under the influence of Eris for most of their childhood.

So it came as no surprise to the parents when later on that first year they received a letter saying that their children had blown up several toilets around the school, including one in the Headmaster's suite. They had all dutifully sent out howlers to their children but privately snickered and applauded them for their work.

One night while sitting in their house alone, after the toilet incident Harry and Draco were talking about the good old days and how they hardly ever remembered their dreams anymore.

"That's because you two have been so exhausted to even dream. I can't get anything in there since you had the twins. Of course that was all Eris."

The two men jumped slightly. "I think we should be used to this by now don't you think love?" Draco said.

"You really should. After all that's happened these past few years?" Morphiana giggled. "So you guys want some good dreams tonight?"

"Yes, if that wouldn't be to much trouble."

"Not at all. Not at all." There was a pause. "Oh and I wouldn't drink any of that cocoa you've got cooking. Eris decided to play in there a while ago. I'd start a new batch and stay in there while you're making it."

Harry laughed. "Thank you for the warning Morphiana."

"No problem. She thought it would be funny to add a few different potions at once and to watch to see what happens."

Draco coughed on the water he was drinking. "I'm very glad you told us now."

The Goddess laughed gleefully and then the voice disappeared.

"Draco I think we should go to sleep now."

"I think you're right Harry. We'll take care of that cocoa tomorrow."

"Of course. We should know better than to mix potions with gods by now." They both chuckled and went off to bed.


End file.
